Many IC devices and systems include voltage level shifting circuits to shift (e.g., translate) an input signal having one voltage level to an output signal having another voltage level. Such voltage level shifting may allow different devices that operate at different operating voltages to properly communicate (e.g., exchange information in the form of signals) with each other. Such IC devices and systems may also have latch circuits in addition to the voltage level shifting circuits. The latch circuits are used to latch (e.g., temporarily store) the value of information when the information is provided from one device to another device. Limitations in some conventional voltage level shifting circuits and latch circuits include a relatively higher time delay, small voltage shifting range, and large size. These limitations may render such voltage level shifting circuits and latch circuits unsuitable for some devices and systems.